Big Brother Degrassi
by Big MO
Summary: Big Brother but with degrassi charecters including Sav, Drew, Zane, Riley, Clare, Eli, Adam, Dallas, Declan, Bianca, Cam, J.T, Jimmy, Imogen, Zig, and Jake So far Riley, Mike Dallas and Cam have Been evicted
1. Introductions and HOH Comp 1

**This will be a crossover of Big Brother and Degrassi and do me a favor and pretend the people who do know each other DON'T.**

**BUT I don't own Big Brother**

**I don't own Degrassi**

**AND I don't own Julie Chen although I do think see is hot. So here it goes**

Julie: Good Evening I'm Julie Chen and welcome to Big Brother back, yet again to bring you another amazing summer of Big Brother. about 3-5 days ago our 16 houseguests received there coved Keys BUT little do they know 2 twists will be introduced to them but let's get to that when the time is right so, let's go meet these houseguests.

Eli Goldsworthy: Oh My God! Mom! Dad! I'm going to the Big Brother House

CeCe: That's Great

Bullfrog: That's great can't wait to see you whip some ass.

Eli: Thanks Dad

Adam Torres: Mom!

Audra: yeah

Adam: we need to start packing for a three to about a three and a half month trip

Audra: WHAT!?

Adam: I'm going to Big Brother

Audra: Gracie tha-

Adam: MOM!

Audra: sorry, ADAM! that's great

Adam: Thanks Mom!

Zane: let see bill, bill, bill, bill, **BILL!**, bil- no wait that's a key, I'm GOING TO BIG BROTHER.

Sav: Hey dad.

Mr. Bandarhi what?

Sav: I'm going to Big Brother

: NO! my son is not going to Big Brother, my son is going to Big Brother to WIN!

Sav: thanks dad (hugs his dad)

Clare: Hey mom I'M going to big brother

: Great something to get my mind off that asshole father of yours

(Clare rolls her eyes)

Imogen: a letter from Los Angles, California it's a key from Big Brother

I'm going to Big Brother

Zig: It's a dream come true to go to Big Brother OMG (starts crying)

Attention Yale Students would Declan Coyne please report to the office

Principal: you are suspended for three to three and a half months

Declan: for what

Principal: for going to the Big Brother House

Declan: Oh My God

Riley: I play football so If I get accepted which I just did! I'm a threat

Drew: Hell yeah! I'm going to Big Brother

Bianca: Bitches Don't mess with me.

Cam: I am not scared of anything Big Brother has to throw at me, I play hockey

J.T: How am I going to win Big Brother with my funny personality to make even see how friendly I am. then throw'em out

Mike: Mike Boogie ain't got nothing on my nickname. once I am in the final 5 Mike Dallas will be the name everyone cheers.

Jimmy: Jimmy Brooks is going to be in the Big Brother House!

Jake: Win Big Brother and Pick up a hot chick that's my goal

Julie: Welcome back. lets bring the houseguests out on stage (all houseguests walk out on stage and fill up the steps, they will enter when I call them but the last one out her will be the first HOH! that's right while we where showing your reaction videos the audience was voting for the new HOH! the Head of Household will then cast a sole vote to evict so lets get started the first four to enter the house are…...

Bianca, Cam, Zane, and Sav

Bianca: Holy ****

Cam: Holy Hell

Zane: Holy Shit

Sav: Holy Crap

Bianca: Dips on the Big Bed

(the houseguests all take there bed Bianca on a room by herself, Sav in a room with Zane and Cam in a room by himself

Julie: The next six Imogen, Clare, Drew, Riley, Jimmy, and J.T

(all of them are speechless as Drew and Jimmy finish filling the room that Sav and Zane are in. Clare, Riley, and J.T fill the room that Cam was in by him self and Imogen goes into the room with Bianca

The next four to go in Zig, Jake, Declan and… Mike Dallas.

( all four of them fill a room up)

Julie The last one to enter the house is Eli

Eli: gave it a good run

Julie: Congratulations you are the new head of household Eli, you have few moments to Decide who you are going to evict

( as everyone congratluates Eli)

Julie: Houseguests please gather in the living room

(all the houseguests gather in the living room)

Julie: Eli please stand, face your houseguests, and cast your vote to evict and just a reminder when Eli reviles his vote the evicted houseguest will have just a few moments to say goodbye re-gather there belongings and walk **OUT! **the front door

Eli: this is a hard descion but someone has to do it as I look at you all I think who is the biggest threat and that is Riley so I am sorry Riley but I have to evict you ( the crowd moans)

Julie: It is offical Riley you are evicted from the Big Brother house

( Riley gets up and hugs everybody gathers his belonigs and leaves when exits he dose a fist pump into the sky as the crowd cheers)

**( WOW THAT'S WAS AWSOME BUT ELI'S RAIN AS HOH IS NOT OVER YET WHO DO YOU GUYS WANT ELI TO NOMINATE FOR EVICTION, ( HINT IT CANNOT BE ADAM OR SAV HE FROMS AN ALLIENCE WITH THEM IN THE NEXT EPISODE) DO YOU WANT THE POWER OF VETO TO SAVE ONE OF ELI'S NOMINEES AND IF SO WHO LEAVE YOUR REQUEST AND COMMENTS BELOW) **


	2. Update

** I don't own Big Brother**

**I don't own Degrassi**

**AND I don't own Julie Chen although I do think see is hot. **

**UPDATE**

FELL FREE TO START REVIEWING ON WHO YOU WANT ELI TO NOMINATTE FOR EVECTION

WHO WINS THE VETO AND IF THE VETO IS USED TO SAVE THE NOMS, THANKS CHAPTER 2 WILL BE RELEASED SOMETIME DURING THE WEEKEND

ALSO with the house guests not knowing each other I still plan on Bring Back ... Eclare around oh say the 5th or 7th chapter but do you want Drianca around the 12th chapter also If you want to PM me your votes you can starting after 6:43 pst bye


	3. Nominations 1 Veto comp ceromeney 1

**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR BIG BROTHER OR JULIE CHEN**

Narrator: Previously on Big Brother.( music starts) 16 new houseguests entered the house among them the Drama Play expert ( a picture of Eli) an Eastern university engineering major ( a picture of Zane) the athletic guy ( picture of Drew) and the Yale kid ( a picture of Declan) they soon learned that the people in the audience have voted for the first HOH and Eli earned the hearts of the audience

Julie The last one to enter the house is Eli,

Eli: gave it a good run

Julie: Congratulations you are the new head of household. Eli, you have few moments to Decide who you are going to evict

Narrator: When Eli made his descion he made it clear he was the one to go after the athletic threats and Riley was sent packing

Julie: It is official Riley you are evicted from the Big Brother house

Narrator: Who will Eli nominate for Evection? Plus Who will win the power of veto and will be used to save one of Eli's nominees it all happens **NOW! **on _**BIG BROTHER!**_

Music Theme starts

Eli and Clare boxes are the first houseguests shown in the intro and Eli nods his and laughs and appears to be inside While Clare is shown next to him in her box smiling. as there title screen sequence goes away a new one appears and it is Adam, Sav, and Riley Adam throws his hat in the air in his box Sav is next to him in his Box he is seen looking shocked at something and Riley's Box is above them and in his Box is his evection pose there sequence goes away and Dallas, Bianca, J.T, and Jimmy sequence is next. Mike is seen flailing his arms around in his box. next to his box is who is Bianca seen just sitting on her bed in her box. J.T is seen laughing in his box which is above Bianca . Jimmy is seen throwing something in the backyard in his box which is next to J.T. there sequence goes away and Zig, Zane, and Declan is next Zig is seen smiling in his box. Above Zig is Declan who is seen winking. next to Zig's box is Zane who throws a tennis ball in the air and catches when it comes back down. The final sequence appears which includes Drew, Cam, Imogen and Jake appear Drew is seen running across the back yard. Cam is seen diving into the pool his box is above Drew and next to the next box which is Imogen who is seen bobbing her head left to right. below Imogen and next to Drew is Jake who is seen waving. that sequence goes away and three boxes form together two of which show the houseguests memory wall pictures Riley's being the only one black and white. The big box spins around before flipping up showing Big Brother

Eli ( exit's the DR with a key in hand) who wants to see my HOH room

(All the houseguests follow Eli upstairs as he enters his HOH room everyone is shocked)

Eli: there is my picture of me and my hearse Morty

Clare (DR): It's pretty cool to see the HOH room whether or not you won HOH just getting to see everyone get there letter is pretty cool

Eli: here is my letter ( opens letter) it is from Bullfrog my dad Wasup Elijah, good to see you winning the first HOH of the summer you really are going to work hard. The day you left to go stay in the hotel before Big Brother I talked about you on my radio show about going to Big Brother and every fan who listens is rooting for you good luck and you mom says she loves you….. And I do too

(Eli talking to Adam and Sav in the HOH Bedroom that's has a white rug and a white comforter with blue pillows Eli in Black pants with a green shirt and black leather jacket Adam in a plaid shirt and jeans with a hat and Sav is in a t-shirt an a bathing suit with a towel)

Eli: SO I was thinking about starting an alliance.

Adam: And I guess that's why where here

Eli: yep

Sav: So we can't nominate each other

Eli: Nope

Adam: And what about voting

Eli: If it is okay with you we vote in uncief

Sav and Adam: yeah I guess

(Eli, Sav, and Adam agree and stand up and say the alliance should be known as the power 3 )

Adam: So who are you thinking about putting up?

Eli: a power threat at least maybe Dallas

Adam: and

Eli: I don't know Zane

Adam: What about Declan

Eli: Why

Sav: Because if you want to be reckless and try to get all the athletic threats out of the house

Adam: the one's who stay in the house will go after you

Sav: Plus Declan is in Yale

Eli: Whoa really

Adam: Yeah, so Declan might catch on to our alliance plus, he might be a good starigest

Adam (DR): Eli I hope you think about your noms before you nominate them

(Bianca talking to Dallas in the Kitchen)

Bianca: You think you are safe

Mike Dallas: who the hell knows with the crap Eli's pulling about how he the is the guy

( Eli enters the kitchen)

Mike Dallas: to take out the athletic threats

Bianca: It's a good strategy

Dallas: Yeah if you are a coward

Eli: Excuse me?

Dallas: You heard me coward

Eli: I'm not a coward for going after the people who

( starts yelling)

Eli: can beat me in a game changing completion

Dallas (starts yelling) : If you do not like truth then do me a favor or two shut up and **** off

Eli: **** you Dallas

Bianca (starts yelling) : Eli why do you ****ing care

Eli: Why do you Bianca?

Dallas: Ignore her

Eli: how bout this

(Adam Enters trying to remove Eli from the situation

Eli: **** you Dallas and **** you Bianca

Adam: Come on Eli these assholes are not worth it

Eli ( screams): **I'M WITH YOU!**

(Declan talking to Eli in the HOH Bedroom)

Declan: obvislouy we have not talked that much

Eli: yes and I bet you to know your safety in the game

Declan: yeah

Eli: Look I look at you and I see a very good stargiest and social game and that is a good combo if you are playing but those kind of people do not last long in the game

Declan: Wait, I'm going on the block

Eli: I do not know but, if someone comes to me with a offer I cannot refuse,

Declan: I understand.

Eli: Thanks bud

Eli (DR): I had to lie to Declan I mean come on what I am going to tell him I am in alliance with Adam and Sav and they think you should go on the block? HELL NO!

Eli: J.T not to be rude but you do not need to be in the HOH bedroom I mean unless your royally piss me off in the next 11 hours you are so far down my radar it ain't even funny

J.T thanks

Eli: No prop

( Cam talking to Eli in the HOH room)

Cam: You said the way you see it is in this game you have to go after the physical threats so I play hockey

Eli: Cam you are fine I already have a plan you are safe

( Zane talking to Eli in the HOH room)

Zane: I am really sacred about going up

Eli: Well I will give you some confidence you now have a 1 in 15 chance of going up after the fight me and Dallas had

Zane: Will I be safe

Eli: I think

Zane: You think

Eli: Look I just don't want to make promises

Zane: I understand

( Eli is seen walking towards the memory wall as he walks by the camera focuses on the TV Julie is on during the live shows the TV says Nominations Today as the nomination ceremony music starts)

Eli (DR): I think after talking to a lot of people I have a pretty good idea on who I want to put on the block

Adam (DR): I hope Eli took my suggestions on who to nominate for evection

Dallas (DR): After my fight with Eli I hope he learned what is best for him

Declan (DR): Eli was very shady when I was talking to him about my safety in this game.

Zane (DR): All I can do is hope and pray that Eli did not put me on the block

Eli (DR): My nominations are what I fell can benefit me and my alliance ( Eli puts two keys into a bag and puts the bag in to a box he is also in the HOH bedroom)

Eli ( opens the sliding glass door, the other 14 houseguests are outside sitting on the couch outside) Hey, everyone it's time for the nomination ceremony!

( all the houseguests gather inside at the kitchen table as Eli brings in the key box that's holds the keys)

(Eli addressing all houseguests)

Eli: This is the nomination ceremony one of my duties as Head of Household is to nominate to people for evection. I will pull the first key that person is safe the will pull the next key and then so on and so forth

Eli: Adam you are safe

Adam: Thanks Eli, Sav you are safe

Sav: Thanks Eli, Clare you are safe

Clare: Thanks Eli, Drew you are safe

Drew: Thanks Eli, Cam you are safe

Cam: Thanks Eli, Bianca you are safe

Bianca: Thanks Eli, J.T you are safe

J.T: Thanks Eli, Imogen you are safe

Imogen: Thanks Eli, Jimmy you are safe

Jimmy: Thanks Eli, Zig you are safe

Zig: Thanks Eli, Jake you are safe

Jake Thanks Eli, ( shows Zane, Declan, and Dallas before he pulls the key) Zane you are safe

Zane: Thanks Eli

( shows Declan and Dallas)

Eli: I have nominated you Declan and you Mike for evection, Mike you called me a coward all because I was playing a smart game, Declan what I said to you in the HOH room is my reasoning. this nomination ceremony is adjourned.

Dallas (DR): I can't ****ing believe this ****ing bull****

Declan (DR): Am I upset yes but all I have to do is go out and work my ass of in the veto

Eli: it is time to pick players for the Veto completion, only 6 players will participate in this week's veto completion the Head Of Household the Two nominees and three other players selected by random draw will the two nominees please join me up her. As HOH I will pick first Adam, (passes the bag to Declan)

Declan: Sav ( passes bag to Dallas)

Dallas Houseguest choice ( looks around) Imogen

Eli: as HOH I also must choose a host and I choose Zig ( other houseguests clap) Big Brother will inform us when the completion begins good luck.

(Later in Bianca's bedroom)

(Bianca talking to Dallas)

Bianca: why did you choose Imogen

Dallas: she is an airhead I can easily get her to do what I want

Bianca: Okay

Later in the living room

Zig ( exit's the DR dressed as baseball umpire): it is time for the Veto Competion everyone get in the backyard

( the backyard has a huge diamond box with the numbers 1-10 inside there 5 of each number it also has a baseball on a wire with a bat next to it) Houseguests are you ready for the Big Brother Derby here is how it works you will try to hit the ball onto as big as a number you can In the box in front of you the lowest score from each round will be eliminated if there is a tie we go into a tiebreaker is everyone ready

Everyone else: yeah

Zig: Eli you are up first

Eli hit's a 7

Zig: nice hit Eli you got a 7, Imogen you are up next

Imogen hit's a perfect 10

Zig: Imogene you hit a perfect 10 great job, Adam your up next

Adam: hit's a 1

Zig: Adam you have hit a 1, Sav you are up next

Sav hit's a 1 but it rolls into 2

Zing: Save you ball officially came to rest at 2 so that is your score Declan you are up next

Declan hit's a 6

Zig: Declan you have hit a six, Dallas you are last to bat here in our first round you need to put it somewhere to tie and you need a 2 advance

Dallas: hit's a 3

Zig: Dallas you have hit a 3 it is a enough to put you in the next round sorry Adam you have been eliminated

( IN THE SECOND ROUND)

Eli hit's a 4

Sav hit's a 2

Imogen Hit's 3

Declan hit's a 9

And Dallas hit's a 4

Zig: sorry Sav you are eliminated

(IN THE THRID ROUND)

Eli: Misses the Board Completely

'

Eli ( DR): What the hell happened we had a three out of six shot to keep the nominees the same and what do we do we play like shit

Dallas: Hit's a 1

Dallas see at least I can hit the board

Drew: Dallas you hit a 1 on purpose

Imogen hit's a 8

Declan hit's a 5

Zig: Sorry Eli you have been eliminated

( IN THE FORTH ROUND)

Declan Hit's an 10

Dallas: Hit's an 10

Eli (this is just perfect both Declan and Dallas got 10 meaning Imogen needs to hit a 10 to stay alive

Imogen hit's a 7 it then bounces into 8 rolls onto a 9 before just barley coming to rest in a 10

Adam (DR): Holy Hell did that really just flipping happen!

Eli (DR): that is one of the greatest things I have ever seen!

( IN THE FOURTH ROUND TIEBREAKER)

Dallas Hit's a 7

Declan Hit's a 3

Imogen hit's a 4

Zig; Sorry Declan you are eliminated

(In the final round)

Dallas: Hit's a 9

Imogen Hit is in between an 9 and a 10 meaning she hit a 9.5

Zig: congratulations Imogen you have won the Power of Veto

(Later in the storage room)

(Dallas talking to Imogen)

Dallas: So you gonna use the Veto on me

Imogen: I do not think so

Dallas: why not

Imogen: because until I win couple of HOH's I don't want to shake the house up this house

Dallas: so just like Eli you are playing cowardly

Imogen: I'm done

(Later in the HOH bedroom Eli talking to Adam)

Adam: you think Dallas is trying to get into Imogen's head

Eli: I bet you

Adam: He needs to go

Eli: Yeah

Adam (DR): Dallas has really been pissing of some people In this house I think me and Sav with Eli not voting unless there is a tie this week will not have to rally that much people to try to evict Mike or he tells people to Call him Dallas because he deserves the respect to be Compared to Mike Boogie here is a tip Dallas, Boogie never went home in the first week

( later Declan is seen talking to Imogen outside)

Declan: you using the Veto

Imogen: No I don't want to shake up the house until I win a couple HOH's

Declan: I understand

(Later Imogen is seen walking from the DR to the Memory wall and grab the veto medallion of the hook as the veto ceremony music playing)

Dallas (DR): Hopefully Ms. Crowd Follower came to here senses and realized Mike Dallas is the Man she needs to take her far in this game

Declan (DR): I talked to Imogen and she is not using the veto she said so I am not expecting much

( Imogen walks outside and address the houseguests)

Imogen: hey everybody it is time for the veto ceremony

Imogen: This is the veto ceremony, Declan and Dallas have been nominated for evection but I have the power to VETO! One of the two nominees I would like to give each of you a chance to say why I should use the veto on you Declan you are first.

Declan: All right first week drama is definitely in full force this year but I hope you find away to keep me in this game use the veto on me obviously it all comes down to you and if you don't want to you use the veto I respect that

Dallas: You need to use it if you think Mr. Yale over here is going to take you far in this game you are dreaming there in no way he will so get over it he just going to use his looks to confuse and I'm not gay but that is a fact, peace

Imogen: I told you two how I fell abut rocking the house and I am sticking to it and not using the power of veto the veto ceremony is adjourned

Dallas (DR): I can not believe this this bull**** what the **** is she ****ing thinking

Declan(DR): She did not use the veto on me so now my faith is in the hands of 12 people and with the way Mike is acting I am not to afraid of getting evicted

Narrator WHO WILL BE EVCTIED FROM THE BIG BROTHER HOUSE DECLAN OR MIKE AND WHO WILL BECOME THE NEW HEAD OF HOUSEHOLD JULIE CHEN RETURNS TO HOST ANOTHER LIVE EDTION OF BIG BROTHER!

**( OKAY GUYS WHO IS GOING TO BE EVCITED? WELL IT IS UP TO YOU PLEASE, PM OR WRITE A REVIEW ON WHO YOU WANT TO BE EVICTED I WILL ALSO PUT UP POLL THAT WILL BE ON MY PROFILE WHERE YOU GUYS CAN VOTE ON WHO YOU WANT TO BE EVICTED WHOEVER** **GETS THE MOST WILL BE EVCITED FROM THE BIG BROTHER HOUSE { EVICTED MEANS THEY ARE OUT OF THE COMPETION} SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME ALSO THANKS TO CORALSNAPP ON THE SUGGESTION FOR NOMINEES) **


	4. Update 2

**UPDATE**

The evection chapter will be posted on Monday or Tuesday

Remember to either review, PM me, or vote ( the poll is on my profile page) bye


	5. Update 3

**Update**

**HEY GUYS JUST TO LET YOU KNOW IF WE CAN GET TO 200 VISTORS ON BIG BROTHER DEGRASSI TODAY I WILL RELEASE THE EVECTION CHAPTER SUNDAY ( OR AKA TOMMOROW) WE ARE CURRENTLY AT…. 183 AT THE TIME I AM TYPING THIS UP THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FOR THESE FIRST 4 CHAPTERS YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING**


	6. Evection 1

**I DON'T BIG BOTHER**

**OR DEGRASSI**

**OR EVEN JULIE CHEN WHO IS STILL HOT**

**BUT I DO OWN A PS3**

Julie: It has been a very drama filled first week and when the dust was settled the junior hockey player and the Yale kid where left on the chopping block welcome.. To Big Brother

(Julie is in a yellow dress)

Narrator: Previously on Big Brother.( music starts) 16 new houseguests entered the house among them the junior hockey player (picture of Dallas) the journalist ( picture of Clare) the the ladies man ( picture of Jake) and the class clown ( picture of J.T) they soon learned that the people in the audience have voted for the first HOH and Eli earned the hearts of the audience

Julie The last one to enter the house is Eli,

Eli: gave it a good run

Julie: Congratulations you are the new head of household. Eli, you have few moments to Decide who you are going to evict

Narrator: When Eli made his descion he made it clear he was the one to go after the athletic threats and Riley was sent packing

Julie: It is official Riley you are evicted from the Big Brother house

Narrator: Eli, Adam, and Sav formed an alliance and when Eli gave them his ideas for nominations

Adam: So who are you thinking about putting up?

Eli: a power threat at least maybe Dallas

Adam: and

Eli: I don't know Zane

Narrator: they came to Eli with a different option

Adam: What about Declan

Eli: Why

Sav: Because if you want to be reckless and try to get all the athletic threats out of the house

Adam: the one's who stay in the house will go after you

Narrator: When talking to Bianca about his safety in the game Dallas said the wrong words and all hell broke lose

Eli: I'm not a coward for going after the people who

( starts yelling)

Eli: can beat me in a game changing completion

Dallas (starts yelling) : If you do not like truth then do me a favor or two shut up and **** off

Eli: **** you Dallas

Narrator: At the veto completion Imogen proved that see was one to watch

Zig: congratulations Imogen you have won the Power of Veto

Narrator: At the veto ceremony Imogen decided not rock the house

Imogen: I told you two how I fell abut rocking the house and I am sticking to it and not using the power of veto

Narrator: who will be evicted from the Big Brother House Mike or Declan and who will become the new Head of Household plus find out how you America could change the game It all happens tonight LIVE on Big Brother

Music Theme starts

Eli and Clare boxes are the first houseguests shown in the intro and Eli nods his and laughs and appears to be inside While Clare is shown next to him in he box smiling. as there title screen sequence goes away a new appears and it is Adam, Sav, and Riley Adam throws his hat in the air in his box Sav is next to him in his Box he is seen looking shocked at something and Riley's Box is above them and in his Box is his evection pose there sequence goes away and Dallas, Bianca, J.T, and Jimmy sequence is next. Mike is seen falling his arms around in his box. next to his box is who is Bianca seen just sitting on her bed in her box. J.T is seen laughing in his box which is above Bianca . Jimmy is seen throwing something in the backyard in his box which is next to J.T. there sequence goes away and Zig, Zane, and Declan is next Zig is seen smiling in his box. Above Zig is Declan who is seen winking. next to Zig's box is Zane who throws a tennis ball in the air and catches when it comes back down. The final sequence appears which includes Drew, Cam, Imogen and Jake appear Drew is seen running across the back yard. Cam is seen diving into the pool his box is above drew and next to the next box which is Imogen who is seen bobbing her head left to right. below Imogen and next to Drew is Jake who is seen waving. that sequence goes away and three boxes form together two of which show the houseguests memory wall pictures Riley's being the only one black and while the big box spins around before flipping up showing Big Brother (crowd cheers)

Julie: Good Evening I am Julie Chen and welcome to big brother for those of you who missed some stuff this week Eli after the twist in which the audience voted for the first HOH won and became the first HOH and then in a second twist casted a sole vote to evict Riley. Eli then nominated Declan and Mike for evection after that Imogen won the veto and deiced not to use it leaving Declan and Dallas on the block speaking of the block want to find out what you can do to change the game take a look and listen

**(** **Authors Note: whenever I talk about America's Vote It will be fanfic vote here is what I mean)**

It's time for America's Vote do you want a special power to be released into the house this power can impact the entire game vote yes or no

Julie: Welcome Back to Big Brother It is Eli's last hour as head of household let's go to the HOH bedroom to have a chat with Eli

( Eli is in a grey shirt with his guitar pick necklace with his red jacket he wore in All Fall's down part 2 aka Vegas Night in season 10 of Degrassi TNG)

Julie: Hey Eli

( Julie's screen shows in the HOH bedroom)

Eli: Hi Mrs. Julie

Julie: Like the respect so what has been like living in the house for a week now

Eli: Well you know being HOH it really has been easy but I hear from people like Adam and he says he is starting to get the hang of it

Julie: Who do you hope goes home tonight and in as less words as possible tell us why

Eli: Dallas or Mike or whatever he calls himself because he is a giant dick

( the crowd laughs)

Julie: Thanks Eli you may head back down to the living room Mike or Declan the live vote and eviction is next

Julie: Welcome Back lets go to the living room and talk with the houseguests, ( Julie turns towards her screen and it shows the houseguests in the living room) Hey houseguests

Houseguests: Hey Julie

Julie: All right Declan. Mike in just a few moments your housemates will cast there votes to evict LIVE but before they do you each have one last chance to plead your case and Declan we will start with you

(Declan is in a nice dress outfit

Declan: All right, it is the first week so to all of you all I can say is go in there and vote with brain and your heart

Julie: Thank you Declan, Mike your turn

(Mike is in his normal game day outfit he would ware at school)

Mike: All I know is that I am up here because of cowards and idiots so I should be safe

Julie: Thank you Mike. Thank you both it is time for the live voting to begin Declan and Mike as the two nominees you are not eligible to vote Eli as HOH you will only vote in the event of a tie one at a time the rest of you will enter the Diary Room and cast your vote to evict Adam, you are up first please go to the Diary Room

( Adam gets up and walks to the DR he is in Baggy Brown Pants with a plaid t-shirt and a hat as the voting to evict music starts)

Julie: Having allied him self with Eli and Eli getting into a fight with Mike Adam's vote is most likely obvious ( Adam enters the DR which has a green background with a orange seat in the middle)

Julie: Hi there Adam

Adam: Hey Julie

Julie: Please cast your vote to evict

Adam: I vote to evict Mike

Julie: Thanks Adam

Adam: You are very welcome (Adam exit's the DR)

Julie: Bianca has seemed to befriended Mike is true or is it all for show

( Bianca is in her a nice shirt with flowers on it and a pair of black Capri's as she enters the DR)

Julie: Hey there Bianca

Bianca: Hey Julie

Julie: Please cast your vote to evict

Bianca: I vote to evict Declan

Julie: Thank you Bianca

Bianca: you bet ( Bianca exit's the DR)

Julie: After winning the veto Imogen did not like the things Dallas has to say to her will she evict him

( Imogen is in a yellow dress shirt with Pink dress pants as see enters the DR)

Julie: Hey there Imogen

Imogen: Hey Julie

Julie: Please cast your vote to evict

Imogen: I vote to evict Mike

Julie: Thanks Imogen

Imogen you are welcome (exit's the DR)

Julie: The vote currently stands a 2 votes to evict Mike and 1 vote to evict Declan the rest of the houseguests vote live when we comeback stay with us

Julie: Welcome back to Big Brother the houseguests have been voting live to evict either Mike or Declan let's get back to the voting Claire has yet to take a side in this game like many others who will her swing vote go for hi there Clare.

( Clare is in a purple tank top with blue jeans)

Clare: Hi

Julie: please cast your vote to evict

Clare: I vote to evict Mike

Julie: Thank you Clare

Clare: Anytime ( exit's the DR)

Julie: J.T has no idea who he is going to vote for

(J.T is in a sweater vest with kaki's)

Julie: hey there J.T

J.T Helloooo

Julie: Please cast your vote to evict

J.T I vote to evict Declan

Julie: Thank you J.T

J.T: No prop ( exit's the DR)

Julie: Jimmy like so may others clueless on who he wants to evict

(Jimmy is in a Toronto Blue jays shirt with blue jeans)

Julie: Hey there Jimmy

Jimmy: Hey

Julie: Please cast your vote to evict

Jimmy: I vote to evict Declan

Julie: Thank you Jimmy

Jimmy: Sure (exit's the DR)

Julie: who will Zig vote to evict

( Zig is in all black)

Julie: Zig

Zig: Julie

Julie: Please cast your vote to evict

Zig: I vote to evict Declan

Julie: thanks

Zig: um hum (exit's the DR)

Julie: who will Zane vote to evict let's find out

( I'm done describing what they're wareing

Julie: Hi Zane

Zane: Julie wasup

Julie: please cast you vote to evict

Zane: I vote to evict Declan

Julie: thank you

Zane: bye ( exit's the DR)

Julie: Sav is being in a alliance with Adam and Eli it would be a shock if he votes to keep Mike hi there Sav

Sav: Hi Julie

Julie: please cast your vote to evict

Sav: I vote to evict Mike

Julie: thank you Sav

Sav: peace SAV OUT! ( exit's the DR)

Julie: Drew may just surprise a lot of people at least that is what he said when asked about his strategy Hi Dew

Drew: Hi

Julie: please cast your vote to evict

Drew: I vote to evict Mike

Julie: thank you Drew

Drew: Hi America and bye Julie ( exit's the DR)

Julie: Jake is up next hi Jake

Jake: hola

Julie: please cast your vote to evict

Jake: I vote to evict Dallas

Julie: Thank you

Jake: de nada ( exits the DR)

Julie: It all comes down to Campbell will he seal Mike's fate or send the deciding vote Eli

Hey there Cam

Cam: Hey

Julie: please cast your vote to evict

Cam: I vote to evict Mike

Julie: Thank you Cam

Campbell: yep ( Exit's the DR and the camera shows him in the living room

Julie: It is official with 7 votes to evict Mike. Mike will be leaving the Big Brother House tonight let's give the news to the houseguests. Houseguests the votes are in ( music starts) when I reveal the vote the evicted houseguest will have just a few moments to say goodbye gather his belongings and walk out the front door by a vote of 7 to 5 Mike you are evicted from the Big Brother House

( Mike says goodbye gathers his belongings and walks out and dose the Tebow celebration [ authors note I am not going to show the interview or the goodbye messages] )

Julie: Houseguests the power is up for grabs Eli as outgoing head of household you are not eligible to compete this competion is called Walk the Plank and here is how it works you are all on that boat now the boat will shake the last person up there will become the new HOH is everyone clear

Everyone but Eli: yes

Julie: then let's begin ( 1 minute later) houseguests I am instructed to inform you that there is a lot of rain on it's way it starts raining ( it is not really raining at the Big Brother House guys) goodnight houseguests who will win the HOH completion and who will they nominate for evection find out next time for time on Big Brother for now let's eavesdrop on the houseguests from outside the Big Brother house I am Julie Chen goodnight ( as the credits roll they show the houseguests as well as Clare dropping meaning that she is out of the completion)

**( Thank you guys for reaching my goal of getting 200 visitors for this story yesterday we not only achieved but went well over ** **200 so as always I leave you guys with a question do you want the special power to be unleashed also Who do you want the HOH to nominate for evection the reason I am not asking for who you guys want to win HOH is because I already have it planed out how I want the HOH to go so please PM me or write a review on who you want to see nominated I will give you hint on who is winning they voted before the commercial break plus also please PM me or write a review on if you want the special power to be use to be put into the game keep in mind that in the Big Brother House this power could be good or bad thanks bye for now)**


	7. HInt

Here is a hint on what the special power is

It can/will impact nominations oh who am I kidding here is the special power from now until the final 4 the previous HOH will be safe from eviction when they are ineligible to compete in the HOH however during the time they are safe they cannot compete in the veto or have a vote to evict

(Ex: Say Zig wins HOH he cannot nominate Eli for eviction but Eli cannot compete in the veto or vote to evict but the next week say Adam wins the HOH Eli can be nominated but not Zig etc.)

SO GUYS DO YOU WANT THIS POWER TO BE RELEASED INTO THE BIG BROTHER HOUSE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PM ME OR PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH TWO CHERRIES ON TOP POST A REVIEW ON IF YOU WANT THIS POWER TO BE RELASED


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Big Brother**

**Hey guys Just letting you know today is the last day to vote on if you want the special power to be released into the Big Brother House You may write a review or PM tomorrow you will find out if the power is released bye**


	9. HOH Comp 2 and Nomination Ceremony 2

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI BIG BROTHER OR JULIE CHEN OR ****Allison Grodner**

Narrator: Previously on Big Brother The Battle for a half million dollars began with the first twist of the summer making Eli the first HOH of the summer

Julie The last one to enter the house is Eli,

Eli: gave it a good run

Julie: Congratulations you are the new head of household. Eli, you have few moments to Decide who you are going to evict

Narrator: When Eli made his descion he made it clear he was the one to go after the athletic threats and Riley was sent packing

Julie: It is official Riley you are evicted from the Big Brother house

Narrator: Eli, Adam, and Sav formed an alliance and when Eli gave them his ideas for nominations

Adam: So who are you thinking about putting up?

Eli: a power threat at least maybe Dallas

Adam: and

Eli: I don't know Zane

Narrator: they came to Eli with a different option

Adam: What about Declan

Eli: Why

Sav: Because if you want to be reckless and try to get all the athletic threats out of the house

Adam: the one's who stay in the house will go after you

Narrator: When talking to Bianca about his safety in the game Dallas said the wrong words and all hell broke lose

Eli: I'm not a coward for going after the people who

( starts yelling)

Eli: can beat me in a game changing completion

Dallas (starts yelling) : If you do not like truth then do me a favor or two shut up and **** off

Eli: **** you Dallas

Narrator: At the veto completion Imogen proved that see was one to watch

Zig: congratulations Imogen you have won the Power of Veto

Narrator: At the veto ceremony Imogen decided not rock the house

Imogen: I told you two how I fell abut rocking the house and I am sticking to it and not using the power of veto

Narrator: At the live eviction Dallas was sent packing

Julie: by a vote of 7 to 5 Mike you are evicted from the Big Brother House

Narrator: at the HOH competition the houseguests had to walk the plank to sleep in the HOH bedroom who will become the new head of household, who will they nominate for evection plus have you America voted to unleash the secret power into the Big Brother House find out NOW on BIG BROTHER

Music Theme starts

Eli and Clare boxes are the first houseguests shown in the intro and Eli nods his and laughs and appears to be inside While Clare is shown next to him in he box smiling. as there title screen sequence goes away a new appears and it is Adam, Sav, and Riley Adam throws his hat in the air in his box Sav is next to him in his Box he is seen looking shocked at something and Riley's Box is above them and in his Box is his evection pose there sequence goes away and Dallas, Bianca, J.T, and Jimmy sequence is next. Mike evection pose is seen in his box. next to his box is who is Bianca seen just sitting on her bed in her box. J.T is seen laughing in his box which is above Bianca . Jimmy is seen throwing something in the backyard in his box which is next to J.T. there sequence goes away and Zig, Zane, and Declan is next Zig is seen smiling in his box. Above Zig is Declan who is seen winking. next to Zig's box is Zane who throws a tennis ball in the air and catches when it comes back down. The final sequence appears which includes Drew, Cam, Imogen and Jake appear Drew is seen running across the back yard. Cam is seen diving into the pool his box is above drew and next to the next box which is Imogen who is seen bobbing her head left to right. below Imogen and next to Drew is Jake who is seen waving. that sequence goes away and three boxes form together two of which show the houseguests memory wall pictures Riley and Dallas's being the only ones black and white the big box spins around before flipping up showing Big Brother

Julie: Houseguests the power is up for grabs Eli as outgoing head of household you are not eligible to compete this completion is called Walk the Plank and here is how it works you are all on that boat now the boat will shake the last person up there will become the new HOH is everyone clear

Everyone but Eli: yes

Julie: then let's begin ( 1 minute later) houseguests I am instructed to inform you that there is a lot of rain on it's way it starts raining ( it is not really raining at the Big Brother House guys) goodnight houseguests

(Clare falls)

Zig (DR): As I look over I see Clare fall flat on her nose It is not pretty

(Eli runs to check on Clare)

Eli: Are you okay

Clare: I don't know

( Clare looks up to look at Eli and Eli sees her nose is bleeding)

Eli: Medic MEDIC

Medic: Are you okay

Clare: yeah I will just need a nose bleed to stop

( Later time elapsed 0:45:00)

Allison: Houseguests Clare will be okay see has a broken nose but will be able to continue if she cannot go in the Veto this week the HOH will be informed on what to do

( Later Time elapsed 1:00:59)( It starts raining again)

Zig is out

Bianca: Nice job Zig

( Later Time elapsed 1:11:06)

Cam and Drew are out

( Later time elapsed ( 2:01:00)

Eli(DR): I see most of the houseguests struggling but then I look over to the far left and I see Adam who is not even looking tired

Sav, Imogen, and Declan are out

(later time elapsed 3:02:01)

J.T, Jimmy, Zane, and Jake are out

Eli (DR): Adam has been… pretty ****ing amazing

(Later time elapsed 3:33:33)

Sav is out

Bianca: Adam Adam

Adam: yeah

Bianca: If I fall now am I safe

Adam: yes

Bianca is out

Eli: Congratulations Adam you are the new head of household

(Later)

Adam: who wants to see my HOH room

( all houseguests follow Adam up and like seeing all of his pictures and Adam reads his letter I will not show this letter I will only do it every so often)

Adam talking to Eli and Sav after everyone is gone

Adam: So Eli I will nominate Zane because you went along with my plan to nomine but Sav who do you think so should go up

Sav: J.T he is flirting with every woman in this house or Jake for the same reason

Eli: Jake is an airhead he has no strategy

Adam: Thanks guys

( Later Eli and Clare are flirting in the hammock do you really need me to describe because I suck

at describing it I am single that's why)

Voice over: Adam please go to the Dairy Room

Adam (DR): here in big brother if the HOH is called into the DR it is for a few things number 1. Pre nominations call number 2. Pre veto call number 3. Pre veto ceremony call if you win number 4. Someone has left the game or number 5. As Julie would say expect the unexpected (Adam opens an envelope with the word Important on it)

Adam: guys house meeting ( all houseguests gather in the living room) America had been voting for awhile now on if they want a power to be released into the Big Brother House they have voted yes this power is the Big Brother Golden Key and here is how it works from now until the final four previous HOH will be safe from eviction when they are ineligible to compete in the HOH however during the time they are safe they cannot compete in the veto or have a vote to evict For example I cannot nominate Eli for eviction but Eli cannot compete in the veto or vote to evict but then next week say Drew wins the HOH Eli can be nominated but not Myself etc

Eli (DR): This power completely changes the game

Later in the HOH bedroom

Zane: So Adam

Adam: Zane

( mean while downstairs)

Eli: Sav

Sav: yeah

Eli:code red

Eli (DR): So something Adam told me is he struggles with conflict so I rallied Sav and Clare and we had plan to go up there and storm the HOH bedroom

( Eli, Clare, and Sav go up causing Zane to leave

Adam: thank you he was trying to get into my head

Eli: Hey guys I brought Clare up here because I was thinking about letting here join our alliance

Adam (DR): Having Clare in our alliance would be a big addition because then we would be able to secretly play both sides of the house floaters have tendicey to stick together so that could help us royally in the game

Adam: All right welcome to the now know as the 3 guys and 1 girl movers or just the movers

Sav: I like that

Clare: So fill me in on what we are planning on doing with the noms

Sav: J.T and Zane

Clare: Cool

Later in the Storage room

Bianca: So I was just making sure I was still safe

Adam: yeah

Bianca: you know who you should put up

Adam: who

Bianca: Zig and J.T or Zig and Jimmy

Adam: why the sudden dislike for Zig

Bianca: he is throwing the competitions plus he is going around trying to build alliances

Adam: who is hanging out with the most

Bianca: J.T, Declan, Jake, and Jimmy, and Zane

Adam (DR): the movers have to be the only alliance in the house and Zig seems to be the head

Later Zig and all the people Bianca mentioned talking outside

Zig: I think we should all be an alliance know as the sweepers

J.T: works for me

Declan: me to

Jimmy: me three

Jake: me four

Zane: me five

Later Adam talking to his alliance members in his HOH bedroom

Adam: I think Zig needs to go up

Eli: why

Adam: Bianca told me that he has formed an alliance of 6 people and if we want to go far together that number needs to drop now

Sav: who the hell do you plan on us getting them out

Adam: by letting Bianca join our alliance

Eli (DR): Even though see was friends with Mike I think Bianca could be a great mole for us

Eli: I go get her

( 1 minute later)

Bianca: So Eli says you guys need to talk to me

Adam: we would like you to join our alliance

Bianca; Sure

Adam: cool our plan is to put J.T and Zig on the block

Bianca: what if the veto is used

Adam: Jake

Bianca: cool

( Adam is seen walking towards the memory wall as he walks by the camera focuses on the TV Julie is on during the live shows the TV says Nominations Today as the nomination ceremony music starts)

Adam (DR): After talking to the movers I fell pretty confident in my noms

J.T (DR): Why did I not talk to Adam this week because there is no way I am going hone I mean come on what I have I done to get nominated

Zig (DR): I am almost positive that I am not going up

Bianca (DR): I see Zig and J.T looking so confident and pretty much cocky about how there not going up little do they no Hat boy guitar pick necklace Mr. Sharp Dresser, Ms. Under Radar and the Mole aka my alliance nick names are pulling a blind side

Adam (DR): My nominations are what I fell are going to help me in this game ( Adam puts 2 keys in a bag and puts the bag in side a box

Adam addressing all houseguests outside after opening sliding glass door

Adam: Hey guys it is time for the nomination ceremony

Adam is seen walking with the nomination circular box that has 12 keys inside

Adam: This is the nomination ceremony one of my duties as head of household is to nominate 2 people for evection Eli since you where HOH last week you cannot be nominated for evection I will pull the first key that person is safe the will pull the next key and so on and so forth

Adam: Bianca you are safe

Bianca: Thanks Adam, Clare you are safe

Clare: Thank You Adam, Drew you are safe

Drew: Thanks Adam, Imogen you are safe

Imogen: Thank you Adam, Cam you are safe

Cam: Thanks Adam, Sav you are safe

Sav: Thanks Adam, Declan you are safe

Declan: Thanks Adam, Jimmy you are safe

Jimmy: Thanks Adam, Zane: you are safe

Zane: Thanks Adam, ( Shows Jake, J.T, and Zig) Jake you are safe

Jake: Thanks Adam

( Shows Jake and J.T)

Adam: I have nominated you Jake and you J.T for eviction basically I did not want to go after power threats and you two both are playing a good social game this nomination ceremony is adjourned

J.T (DR): I can't believe this how am I on the block Adam I coming after you

Zig: I am on the block so I have to go out and win the veto

Who will win the power of veto and will it be used to save either Zig or J.T from eviction find out next time on big brother

**DO YOU GUYS WANT THE VETO TO BE USED AND IF SO ON WHO PLUS WHO DO YOU WANT TO WIN THE VETO BYE PLUS THANK FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry I am suffering from writers block from how I want some events to play out**

**So this might take a bit for the next chapter to be uploaded I am up to a point where J.T, Zig, Adam, Clare, and Eli are in a fight after the nomination ceremony Zig has just made fun of Adam causeing Bianca to go tell Adam and he went downstairs and jonied the argument that Eli, Clare, and Zig where already involved in and then after that J.T joined please give me an idea for the veto how you want it to go if you want the veto to be used and if so on who please pm me or write a review thanks once again I aplogize for the inconvinece **


	11. Veto 2

**Sorry for the long time without an upload I had something going on **

**I don't own Degrassi**

**Or Big Brother**

**Or Julie Chen**

Narrator: previously on Big Brother The front door opened up for another victim of eviction

Julie: by a vote of 7 to 5 Mike you are evicted from the Big Brother House

Narrator: at the HOH competition the house guests had to walk the plank to sleep in the HOH bedroom and Adam gained power

Eli: Congratulations Adam you are the new head of household

Narrator: when Bianca grew suspicious of an alliance forming she went to Adam trying to get out two threats of the alliance

Bianca: So I was just making sure I was still safe

Adam: yeah

Bianca: you know who you should put up

Adam: who

Bianca: Zig and J.T or Zig and Jimmy

Adam: why the sudden dislike for Zig

Bianca: he is throwing the competitions plus he is going around trying to build alliances

Adam: who is hanging out with the most

Bianca: J.T, Declan, Jake, and Jimmy, and Zane

Adam (DR): the movers have to be the only alliance in the house and Zig seems to be the head

Narrator: And Bianca joined the movers along with Clare and at the nomination ceremony Adam went along with Bianca's plan and Zig, J.T and the rest of the alliance where blindsided

Adam: I have nominated you Zig and you J.T for eviction basically I did not want to go after power threats and you two both are playing a good social game this nomination ceremony is adjourned

Narrator: who will win the power of veto and will it be used to save either Zig or J.T from eviction plus the house erupts in emotions and the two power alliance are the cause it all happens now on Big Brother

Music Theme starts

Eli and Clare boxes are the first house guests shown in the intro and Eli nods his and laughs and appears to be inside While Clare is shown next to him in he box smiling. as there title screen sequence goes away a new appears and it is Adam, Sav, and Riley Adam throws his hat in the air in his box Sav is next to him in his Box he is seen looking shocked at something and Riley's Box is above them and in his Box is his eviction pose there sequence goes away and Dallas, Bianca, J.T, and Jimmy sequence is next. Mike eviction pose is seen in his box. next to his box is who is Bianca seen just sitting on her bed in her box. J.T is seen laughing in his box which is above Bianca . Jimmy is seen throwing something in the backyard in his box which is next to J.T. there sequence goes away and Zig, Zane, and Declan is next Zig is seen smiling in his box. Above Zig is Declan who is seen winking. next to Zig's box is Zane who throws a tennis ball in the air and catches when it comes back down. The final sequence appears which includes Drew, Cam, Imogen and Jake appear Drew is seen running across the back yard. Cam is seen diving into the pool his box is above drew and next to the next box which is Imogen who is seen bobbing her head left to right. below Imogen and next to Drew is Jake who is seen waving. that sequence goes away and three boxes form together two of which show the house guests memory wall pictures Riley and Dallas's being the only ones black and white the big box spins around before flipping up showing Big Brother

Later in the HOH bedroom

Bianca: Tough move

Adam: yeah all I can say is I hope this does not blow up in my face

Later in the backyard

Clare and Eli saying they should be a showmance or even a romance

Zig: Eli let's talk

Eli: Why

Zig: Because your jackass of a best friend Adam put me on the block

Clare: Zig I never saw you going up there to talking to Adam so how the hell is it Eli's fault or Adam's

Zig: Because there are 11 other people who can Adam can nominate obviously his long hair, his man boobs, and his winy girl voice must be affecting must be affecting his brain

(Bianca was in the backyard and went up to the HOH bedroom to tell Adam what Zig was saying and he went down stairs to confront Zig)

Adam (DR): As a FTM transgender I don't tolerate one lickity splict of bullying about my characteristics

Adam: Hey Zig

Zig: What

Adam: If you think it is cool to make fun of our differences it is not

Zig: well start acting like a man

Eli: Why don't you

Zig: I am

Clare: Bull****

J.T: just like the way you are treating him like a pile of bull***

Adam: why the **** you guys being mean, what just because you two are on the block you think can go after me and Eli because we can't vote, all the rest can vote the rest out on a 9-0 vote

J.T: Go **** your ****ing **** Adam

Zig: If he has one

Eli: why do you have to be like that Zig

Zig: because I can

Later

Adam: Hey guys It's time to pick players for the veto competition

Adam: Only 6 people will participate in the veto the HOH the 2 nominees and 3 other house guests selected by random draw will the two nominees please join me up here

( Adam picked Bianca Zig picked Sav and J.T picked Clare the Host Adam choose was Eli { the host does not play})

Adam: Big Brother will inform us when the competition is to begin good luck

Later at the veto

( for those of you who watch big brother the is one of those comps where you have to guess how much of something)

Eli: Houseguests here are the rules you have to guess how much is in those big bowls without the furthest off in each round will be eliminated

Eli: this small bowl of has 5 pounds of banana peels how much pounds does that big bowl have

( Zig guess 25

Sav guess 19

Adam guess 21

Bianca guess 15

Clare guess 13

J.T guess 18)

Eli: The correct answer is 19 Clare and Zig even though you tied the tie breaker goes to Clare because she did not go over so sorry Zig you are eliminated.

Next round 3 gallons of strawberry Milk is in this small bowl who many are in the big bowl

Adam guess 17

J.T guess 16

Clare guess 19

Sav guess 20

Bianca guess 18

Eli: the correct awnser is 26 sorry J.T you are eliminated

J.T god**** mother****ing bull***

Round threee ( I am not showing what is what I don't want to be to detailed)

Bianca guess 10

Adam guess 16

Sav guess 25

Clare guess 56

The correct awnser is 26 sorry Clare you eliminated because you went more over then Bianca was under

Round four

Bianca guess 100

Adam guess 79

Sav guess 80

The correct answer is 80 sorry Bianca like Clare last round you out for the same reason

Adam (DR): I decided to throw this to Sav

Final round

Adam: 24

Sav 17

The correct is 18 congratulations Sav you have won the Power of Veto

Sav (DR): Booyah

Later

Zig: Dude if you think she is going to keep you safe in this game you are wrong

Sav: who

Zig: Adam

Sav: He is a boy

Zig: sure

Sav: Zig go **** yourself

Later in the HOH bedroom

Sav: I was talking to Zig and he called you a girl again I think it is time we consider putting a pawn up

Adam: Like who

Sav: Campbell

Adam: I don't want to get blood on my hands for saying hey Cam you are going on the block because Zig is a ****head

Sav: then tell him in advance

Later in the HOH bedroom

Adam: I don't know if you know or not about the feud between me and Zig

Cam: I am aware

Adam: Look everyone thinks he is a Jack donkey and the went to get him out what I am afraid is next to J.T the people who dominate in the Social Game might tend to vote to evict J.T so me and Sav have a plan to use the Veto on J.T and put you up as a pawn the reason why I am telling you now is I don't want to sound like a jackass to you allies who might not know

Cam: I am cool

Adam: thanks

Cam (DR): Bull**** I am not okay with going on the Block but hey if that is what it takes to get a guy out who is making fun of someone who is different that what it takes I mean a kid I play hockey with has a gay brother and he is always telling me how hard it is to deal with all the stress of who he gets bullied for his differences

(Veto ceremony music starts Sav is seen walking towards the memory wall to grab the medallion

Adam (DR): the plan is to use the veto on J.T put Cam on the Block and load up the truck and move Zig's ass right out the door to Julie Street

Cam: I am going up as pawn now I am little scared about the Big Brother curse that the pawn goes home more likely than the main target but I am not scared

Sav addressing all house guests

Sav: It's veto ceremony time

Sav: this is the veto ceremony Zig and J.T have both been nominated for eviction but I have the power to veto one of the two nominees I have decided not to hear Zig's speech because he has been making offensive comments about Adam I don't want him to say anymore and I have decided to use the veto on J.T Adam since I have just veto one of you nominees you must know name a replacement nominee

Adam: I spoke to this person already the are cool with being a pawn so Cam go ahead and take you seat

Sav: This veto ceremony is adjourned

Declan (DR): after hearing that Zig has been making offensive comments I realized is he really what we want in this house plus could the sweepers game be in jeopardy

Eli: perfect everything is in place Zig bags are on the truck next stop to move the bags to his new home Julie Street

Narrator: who will be evicted from the Big Brother House Zig or Campbell and who will become the new HOH find out next as who else but Julie Chen returns to host another Live edtion of Big Brother

**Who do you guys want to get evicted and who do you guys want to win HOH please PM or write a review BTW I love wrighting this story thank you for all you support I am thinking of starting another Degrassi story Degrassi Yugioh ( no I don't still watch yugioh I just enjoyed watching it as a child) a Degrassi NFL season with Eli as the Head Coach of My Green Bay Packers or a story you guys suggested the will be suggestions acpteed until I say the are no Longer being taken also who do you guys think this story is going I would love to hear ways I can make it better. just so long as that Jackass peasantland who did a a so called "review" video on youtube on my other story Fantasy Sex the question is whether or not he actually knows what the EFF he talking about all he did was Bitch ,Bitch and Bitch a little more about ****how it is all wrong **

**so if you guys have youtube account do me a favor here is the video name Dramatic Reading of a fanfiction story and the users account name is **

**peasantland go to the video and give it as much thumbs down as you can and tell him he is the biggest idiot in the world that is if want to do all this bye my peeps **


	12. Eviction 2

**I DON'T OWN BIG BROTHER **

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI**

**I'DON'T OWN JULIE CHEN**

Julie: It has been a drama filled 2nd week in the house and tonight either Zig or Campbell will be walking out the door, welcome, to big brother

Narrator: Previously on Big Brother The front door opened up for another victim of eviction

Julie: by a vote of 7 to 5 Mike you are evicted from the Big Brother House

Narrator: at the HOH competition the houseguests had to walk the plank to sleep in the HOH bedroom and Adam gained power

Eli: Congratulations Adam you are the new head of household

Narrator: when Bianca grew suspicious of an alliance forming she went to Adam in an attempt to get out two threats of the alliance

Bianca: So I was just making sure I was still safe

Adam: yeah

Bianca: you know who you should put up

Adam: who

Bianca: Zig and J.T or Zig and Jimmy

Adam: why the sudden dislike for Zig

Bianca: he is throwing the competitions plus he is going around trying to build alliances

Adam: who is hanging out with the most

Bianca: J.T, Declan, Jake, and Jimmy, and Zane

Adam (DR): the movers have to be the only alliance in the house and Zig seems to be the head

Narrator: And Bianca joined the movers along with Clare and at the nomination ceremony Adam went along with Bianca's plan and Zig, J.T and the rest of the alliance where blindsided

Adam: I have nominated you Zig and you J.T for eviction basically I did not want to go after power threats and you two both are playing a good social game this nomination ceremony is adjourned

Narrator: upset about being nominated, Zig self destructed and all hell broke loose

J.T: Go **** your ****ing **** Adam

Zig: If he has one

Eli: why do you have to be like that Zig

Zig: because I can

Narrator: At the veto competition it was Sav who won the veto

Eli: congratulations Sav you have won the power of veto

Narrator: and at the veto meeting Sav used the power and a pawn was put up

Adam: I have already spoke to this person about them going up so Cam take your seat

Narrator: who will be evicted from the Big Brother House Zig or Campbell and who will become the new HOH find out NOW live on Big Brother

Music Theme starts

Eli and Clare boxes are the first houseguests shown in the intro and Eli nods his and laughs and appears to be inside While Clare is shown next to him in he box smiling. as there title screen sequence goes away a new appears and it is Adam, Sav, and Riley Adam throws his hat in the air in his box Sav is next to him in his Box he is seen looking shocked at something and Riley's Box is above them and in his Box is his evection pose there sequence goes away and Dallas, Bianca, J.T, and Jimmy sequence is next. Mike evection pose is seen in his box. next to his box is who is Bianca seen just sitting on her bed in her box. J.T is seen laughing in his box which is above Bianca . Jimmy is seen throwing something in the backyard in his box which is next to J.T. there sequence goes away and Zig, Zane, and Declan is next Zig is seen smiling in his box. Above Zig is Declan who is seen winking. next to Zig's box is Zane who throws a tennis ball in the air and catches when it comes back down. The final sequence appears which includes Drew, Cam, Imogen and Jake appear Drew is seen running across the back yard. Cam is seen diving into the pool his box is above drew and next to the next box which is Imogen who is seen bobbing her head left to right. below Imogen and next to Drew is Jake who is seen waving. that sequence goes away and three boxes form together two of which show the houseguests memory wall pictures Riley and Dallas's being the only ones black and white the big box spins around before flipping up showing Big Brother

(Crowd cheers)

Julie: Good evening I'm Julie Chen and welcome to Big Brother it is the end of week 2 in the house and it is also Adam's last hour as HOH let's go upstairs and talk to the HOH ( Adam is shone on Julie's Screen) Hey there Adam

( Before people start saying what people are wearing I am not saying it is to ridiculous to waste time typing that on evection nights everyone is dressed nice)

Adam: Hi Julie

Julie: Hi Adam so how as your as HOH rain been

Adam: It is has been fun and hard but I it enjoyed a lot

Julie: who do you hope goes home this week and in the least words possible why

Adam: Zig and I think everyone knows why

Julie: Thank you, you may go back to the living room and join the rest of the houseguests

Julie: Cam or Zig who will be evicted let's find out…. (Julie's screen shows the houseguests) hey houseguests

Houseguests: Hey Julie

Julie: Well, Zig, Cam, in just few moments your housemates will cast there votes to evict live but before they do you each have one last chance to cast there votes to evict, live, but, before they do, you each have one last chance to plead your case and, Cam, will start with you

Cam: All right guys this has been great to play this game with you guys, know do me a favor and go in there and cast with your brain and not your heart I would rather be evicted by vote in which the majority voted with the brain over their heart

Julie: Thank you Cam, Zig your turn.

Zig: All people who evcit me are idiots and people who evict Campbell are smart peace

Julie: Thank you Zig, Thank you both it is time for the live voting to begin as always neither of the 2 nominees are allowed to vote, Adam as HOH you will only vote in the event of a tie, Eli as current golden key holder you are also not allowed to vote one at a time the rest of you will enter the diary room and cast your vote to evict, Declan you are up first please go to the diary room (voting music starts) with an alli on the block it would be a surprise if he voted to keep Cam, hi there Declan

Declan: hi

Julie: please cast your vote to evict

Declan: I'm going to hell I vote to evict Zig

Julie: Thanks Declan (Declan exit's the DR)

Julie: Clare has seen both her showmance partner and a fellow allience member targted by Zig this week it would be a shock for her not to follow Declan's vote (Clare enters the DR)

Julie: Hey there Clare

Clare: Hey Julie, the week in the house can only be described as a living hell

Julie: please cast your vote to evict

Clare: I vote to evict Zig

Julie: Thank you Clare (Clare exit's the DR)

Julie: J.T is in allience with Zig, this will most likely be the first vote to evict Campbell (J.T enters the DR) Hey there J.T

J.T: Hey Julie

Julie: Please cast your vote to evict

J.T: I vote to evict Campbell

Julie: Thank you J.T (J.T exit's the DR), Jimmy, is also in the allience his vote should follow J.T's (Jimmy enters the DR), Hi Jimmy

Jimmy: Hi

Julie: Please cast your vote to evict

Jimmy: I vote to evict Campbell

Julie: Thank you (Jimmy exit's the DR) The vote currently stands at 2 votes to evict Zig and 2 votes to evict Campbell the rest of the house guests vote live when we come back stay with us (crowd cheers)

Julie: Welcome back to Big Brother the Houseguests have been voting live to evict either Zig or Campbell the vote currently stands at 2 votes to evict Zig and 2 votes to evict Campbell let's get back to the voting Drew has still yet to show any signs of taking a side which side of the vote is he on tonight .. Hey there Drew

Drew: Hey Julie

Julie: Please cast your vote to evict

Drew: I vote to evict Campbell

Julie: Thank you Drew

Drew: your welcome (exit's the DR)

Julie: Back to the sweepers allience who will Jake vote to evict, (Jake enters the DR) hey there Jake

Jake: Hi Julie

Julie: Please cast your vote to evict

Jake: I vote to evict Campbell

Julie: Thank you Jake (Jake exit's the DR), Bianca was the first to tell Adam about the comments that Zig was making about him (Bianca enters the DR) Hey there Bianca

Bianca: Hi Julie

Julie: Please cast your vote to evict

Bianca: I vote to evict Zig

Julie: Thanks Bianca (Bianca exit's the DR), Sav is up next most likely to follow Bianca's vote (Sav enters the DR) Hi there Sav

Sav: Hi Julie

Julie: Please cast your vote to evict

Sav: I vote to evict Zig

Julie: Thanks Sav

Sav: Peace SAV OUT! (Sav exit's the DR)

Julie: The last sweeper to vote Zane will most likely evict Campbell (Zane enters the DR) Hey there Zane

Zane: Hey Julie

Julie: Please cast your vote to evict

Zane: I vote to evict Campbell

Julie: Thanks Zane (Zane exit's the DR) Imogen's vote is a big one will she seal Campbell's fate or send the tie breaker to Adam (Imogen enters the Diary Room) Hi Imogen

Imgoen: Hey Julie

Julie: Please cast your vote to evict

Imogen: I cast my vote to evict…. Campbell

Julie: Thank you Imogen (Imogen exit's the DR) It's official by a vote of 6-4 Campbell will be leaving the Big Brother House Tonight lets give the news to the houseguests (Julie turns towards her screen and it shows the houseguests) Houseguests the votes are in (the camera now is in the living room focused on Zig and Cam) when I reveal the vote the evicted houseguest will have just a few moments to say goodbye gather his belonging and walk out the front, door with 6 votes to evict Campbell (eviction music starts) you are evicted from the Big Brother House

Adam: I'm sorry

Cam: Hey it is not the end of the world

(Campbell gathers his belongings says goodbye and walks out the front door when he is outside he dose a salute towards the crowd as they cheer)

(Everyone in the house is silent as they all watch Cam's memory wall picture go black and white)

Julie: Campbell you could hear a pen drop in there

Campbell: Well it is the quietest it has been all week right now

Julie: Where do you think you went wrong

Campbell: I am bleeped

Julie: No

Campbell: well then mess up

Julie: on a scale of 1 to 10 how hard is it to be in the house

Campbell: 999,999,999,999,999

Julie: well good to know

(I am not showing Cam's goodbye message's)

Julie: Coming up the Power is up for grabs

Julie: Welcome back to Big Brother last night the houseguests got a wake up a call from the Big Brother Express (This is the same challenge from this week's HOH on Big Brother with just different questions so I am not showing the houseguests reactions) Houseguests the Power is up for grabs Adam as out going Head of Household you are not eligible to compete know last night you all saw three round of packages I will ask you a series of questions answer being True or False get the question right you stay in the game get the answer wrong your out is everyone clear

Everyone but Adam: Yes Julie

Julie: Then lets begin True or False the Box saying fragile was next jug that said OJ answers please.. I need answer Eli… The correct answer is True, Sav, Zane, Clare, Imogen, Bianca, and Zig reset and step down everyone else reset as we move on the question 2 true or false there 16 boxes and 24 buckets in round 2 answers please… I need answer Declan the correct…. I need an answer NOW Declan the correct answer is False there where 24 boxes and 16 buckets Declan, Jake, J.T, and Eli reset and step down Drew and Jimmy reset for question 3 which is True or False there where a total 50 boxes in total for all 3 round, answers please….. The correct answer is True congratulations Drew you are the new HOH Adam hand over the key to the HOH bedroom to Drew and Eli hand over the golden key to Adam what's in store for our houseguests now that Drew has come to power stay with us

Julie: Welcome back to Big Brother, Drew has just won the 3rd HOH competition of the season who will he nominate find out next time plus find out if the veto is used to save one of the two nominees from outside the Big Brother House I'm Julie Chen goodnight

**IF I FIND A VIDEO BASHING THIS ON YOUTUBE I WILL MAKE A EXTRA CHAPTER EXPLAING MOST OF THE REASONS CAMPBELL COULD HAVE GONE HOME BUT ANYWAY WHO DO YOU GUYS WANT DREW TO NOMINATEE PLUS DO YOU GUYS WANT THE VETO TO BE USED AND IF SO ON WHO AND IF THE VETO IS USED WHO DO YOU WANT TO BE THE REPLACEMENT NOMINEE BYE MY PEEPS**


	13. Nomination Ceremony 3

**WARNING ****this chapter might have slight rated M content but not a lot **

_**BIG BROTHER IN REAL LIFE OUTSIDE OF FANFICTION IS A SHOW ABOUT STRNGERS LIVING IN 24/7 SURVILENNCE CUT OFF FROM THE OUTSIDE WORLD FOR 3-3 ½ MONTHS (OR UNTIL THEY ARE EVICTED) AT TIMES TEMPERS WILL RUN HIGH I HAVE NOTHING AGINST FTM'S I AM ONLY PUTTING SOME OF THIS STUFF IN HERE TO GET MORE OF THE DRAMA PORTION OF THIS SHOW DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT**_

**I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI**

**I DON'T OWN BIG BROTHER**

**AND I DON'T OWN JULIE CHEN**

**OR ALLISON GRODNER **

Narrator: Previously on Big Brother at the HOH competition the houseguests had to walk the plank to sleep in the HOH bedroom and Adam gained power

Eli: Congratulations Adam you are the new head of household

Narrator: when Bianca grew suspicious of an alliance forming she went to Adam in an attempt to get out two threats of the alliance

Bianca: So I was just making sure I was still safe

Adam: yeah

Bianca: you know who you should put up

Adam: who

Bianca: Zig and J.T or Zig and Jimmy

Adam: why the sudden dislike for Zig

Bianca: he is throwing the competitions plus he is going around trying to build alliances

Adam: who is hanging out with the most

Bianca: J.T, Declan, Jake, and Jimmy, and Zane

Adam (DR): the movers have to be the only alliance in the house and Zig seems to be the head

Narrator: And Bianca joined the movers along with Clare and at the nomination ceremony Adam went along with Bianca's plan and Zig, J.T and the rest of the alliance where blindsided

Adam: I have nominated you Zig and you J.T for eviction basically I did not want to go after power threats and you two both are playing a good social game this nomination ceremony is adjourned

Narrator: upset about being nominated, Zig self destructed and all hell broke loose

J.T: Go **** your ****ing **** Adam

Zig: If he has one

Eli: why do you have to be like that Zig

Zig: because I can

Narrator: At the veto competition it was Sav who won the veto

Eli: congratulations Sav you have won the power of veto

Narrator: and at the veto meeting Sav used the power and a pawn was put up

Adam: I have already spoke to this person about them going up so Cam take your seat

Narrator: And house a dived sent Cam packing

Julie: with 6 votes to evict Campbell you are evicted from the Big Brother House

Narrator: Tonight, Tempers explode yet again and find out what went down before Campbell's surprise evection plus, who will Drew nominate for eviction find out NOW on BIG BROTHER

Music Theme starts

Eli and Clare boxes are the first houseguests shown in the intro and Eli nods his and laughs and appears to be inside While Clare is shown next to him in he box smiling. as there title screen sequence goes away a new appears and it is Adam, Sav, and Riley Adam throws his hat in the air in his box Sav is next to him in his Box he is seen looking shocked at something and Riley's Box is above them and in his Box is his evection pose there sequence goes away and Dallas, Bianca, J.T, and Jimmy sequence is next. Mike evection pose is seen in his box. next to his box is who is Bianca seen just sitting on her bed in her box. J.T is seen laughing in his box which is above Bianca . Jimmy is seen throwing something in the backyard in his box which is next to J.T. there sequence goes away and Zig, Zane, and Declan is next Zig is seen smiling in his box. Above Zig is Declan who is seen winking. next to Zig's box is Zane who throws a tennis ball in the air and catches when it comes back down. The final sequence appears which includes Drew, Cam, Imogen and Jake appear Drew is seen running across the back yard. Cam eviction pose is seen in his box which is above drew and next to the next box which is Imogen who is seen bobbing her head left to right. below Imogen and next to Drew is Jake who is seen waving. that sequence goes away and three boxes form together two of which show the houseguests memory wall pictures Riley, Dallas, and Cam's being the only ones black and white the big box spins around before flipping up showing Big Brother

Drew: Who wants to see my HOH room

(Not showing the letter have got a lot to type for this chapter)

(Later in the kitchen Declan, Clare, Sav, Bianca, and Adam where at the kitchen table talking when Zig enters the room)

Declan: who do you think is going up

Clare: I don't know

Zig: WELL I hope it is that short dick emo boy and that dumb blonde boy with all the eye liner

Clare: When are you ever just going to leave us alone

Zig: **** you ho

(At this point Adam goes up to the HOH room where Eli is talking to Drew and Adam tells Eli what is being said Eli races outside and starts yelling at Zig from the upstairs loft)

Eli: Zig you got something to say to me

Zig: Well if it ain't the small dick emo boy

Eli: look say whatever the **** you want to about me but don't start calling Clare a HO EVER!

(Later in Eli, Bianca, Clare, and Adam's bedroom not the same from the first chapter but bed's do transition in the house)

Bianca: What are you doing

Zig: Teaching Emo boy a lesson

(Zig flips Eli's bed over tosses the pillows across the room along with his clothes and then breaks Eli's guitar pick necklace before leaving the room)

(Later in the same bedroom)

Adam: What the hell happened in here

Bianca: Zig

Adam: I better go get Eli

Bianca: Yeah (Saying it like Duh)

(Adam exit's the room and Clare enters the room)

Clare (DR): I walk into my room and lone behold Eli stuff is all over the place

Bianca: Zig did this and Adam is going to get Eli

Eli (enters the room): what the **** happened in here, oh my god, my ****ing bed is flipped over, my clothes and pillows are all over the floor (he looks at his broken guitar pick neck) what the **** my mom paid 2 mother****ing hundred 50 ****ing dollars for this who did this WHO

Bianca: Zig

Eli: _**I CAN'T BEILVE THIS **_

Clare: Eli calm down you going to go out there to Zig do something stupid and have the whole house against you I'm sure in about two hours you going to be called into the storage room and Allison is going to tell you what's going to happen

Eli: I will tell you what's going to happen Zig is going to be expelled and I will be there laughing my ASS off

Clare: Eli just calm down

Eli: I'm not going to ****ing calm down I am pissed off

Adam (DR): Hurricane Eli is having a severe category 5 meltdown

Eli: I'm going to go postal in this bitch

Voice over: Eli, please go to the diary room

(Eli goes to the DR)

Clare: I fell like his heart has been stepped on, what if he….

Bianca; Don't be worried that Eli is going to be expelled, because he is not

(Later in the backyard all the houseguests are in the Backyard Eli, Clare, Adam, Bianca, and Sav are in the hot tub, Zig, J.T, Jimmy, Zane, and Jake on the couch, and Drew and Imogen in the hammock flirting Drogen anyone and Declan Working out all was silent until)

Adam: I still don't get how the votes did not go the other way

Clare: Adam

Adam: yeah

Clare: Eli came to me and said that the votes aren't going to go the way because of deal struck between Imogen and the rest of the alliance minus Declan

Adam: ****

(Zig starts throwing peanuts into the hot tub)

Eli: Zig stop it already

Drew (DR): Here we go again

Zig: No

Clare: Zig he said stop it

Zig: Shut up Bitch

(Eli gets out of the hot tub takes the bag of peanut into the house and dump them in the garbage disposal)

Zig: What the **** dude

Eli: Next time stop it

(Zig gets up and pulls Eli's swim trunks down)

Eli: Dude what the ****

Zig: Next time stop it (Mocking Eli)

(Eli pulls his trunks back up)

Clare (DR): There is part of Eli was not expecting to see this summer

Zig: It is longer than I thought it was

(Imogen whispering to Drew)

Imogen: When will he ever stop

Drew: I don't know

Eli: Just leave me and my friends alone

Zig; Then leave me and my friends alone

Eli: Where not doing anything to your friends

Drew: Come on Imogen let's go flirt upstairs

Imogen: yeah it is not fun to do it here

Zig: Where are you going HOH don't you want to see the supposeuvley great person in Eli

Drew: Screw off

Zig: Why

Drew: Cause you are the one who is antagonizing him

Zig: Whatever go have sex with your imaginary girl friend

Imogen: What do you think I am some kind of a slut

Zig: yes have flirted with every HOH

Imogen: I have not **** you, ya, prick

Drew: Imo come on he is not worth it

Imogen: I saved you last week and this is how you repay but deep inside I wanted to save Campbell (camrea shows Campbell's memory wall picture) and now I fell like pile of shit because I evicted him

Imogen (DR): All I wanted was an extra ally on the board but know (crying) I am so stupid, because I evicted my true ally, Campbell, I am so sorry if you are watching this I would take a season long ban from HOH competitions just to have you back

(Back outside)

Clare: I am so tired of this bull****

Eli: you are not the only one

Clare: I'm going back inside

(Clare slips and falls when exiting the hot tub)

Eli: Holy **** Clare are you alright

Clare: yeah, but I think I knocked my microphone into the water and my back hurts

Adam: I will go get a new one., (DR): Here in Big Brother you have to wear this tiny microphone 24/7 unless you are sleeping or in water and when Clare fell she knocked her mic into the water

Voice over: Clare, please exchange your microphone with one in the storage room

(Adam walks outside and sees Zig throwing peanuts at Eli and Clare. J.T and the rest of the alliance laughing minus Jimmy laughing)

Adam: Here (Hands Eli Clare's new microphone and then walks over to the couch)

Adam: If you don't leave this people alone I'm going to get pissed off

J.T: Males only

Adam: I am a male

Zig: Sure

Adam: Zig go **** yourself

Bianca: Eli, I'll take Clare into the house you go defend Adam, Clare, and Yourself

Eli: Got it

(Eli runs over to Zig and Adam)

Eli: Leave my pal alone

J.T : Ah, so you are cheating on Clare with another woman

Adam: I'm a boy you prick

Zig: Whatever you say Abby

Jimmy: Dude Zig knock it off

Zig: What now you are defending Abby

Eli, Sav (Who is now out of the Hot Tub), and Adam: It's Adam

Zig: Sure whatever

Declan (puts down the weights and walks over)

Jimmy: Zig shut it

Zig: **** you Jimmy

Declan: Look stop bullying people

Zig: Oh look the big lie teller with eye liner is here to defend Abby

Jimmy: You know what I am going back inside

Zig: Why

Jimmy: Because I am tired of the way you are treating Adam

Zig: You mean Abby

Adam: IT IS ADAM

Zig: Shut up Abby

Adam: That's it (Adam picks up the bowl of peanuts and throws it across the Backyard

Allison Grodner: HOUSEGUETS THAT IS ENOUGH ALL OF YOU GO TO SPREATE ROOMS ELI, ADAM, SAV GO TO ELI'S BEDROOM ZIG, J.T, ZANE, AND JAKE GO TO THE STORAGE ROOM, CLARE, BIANCA, DREW, AND IMOGEN YOU MAY STAY WHERE YOU ARE DECLAN AND JIMMY GO TO THE LIVING ROOM

(Later)

Adam: you know that really hurts me

Eli: I don't blame you

Adam: Because I am a FTM

Eli: what is that

Adam: female to male transgender

Eli: Ya, Know I think is big of you to play Big Brother I think you are setting a great example and I think kids will look up to you and say wow what a great guy I think he is my role model, Now I think I should tell you my secret I suffer from Bi-polar and Manic Depression syndrome.

Adam: Wow I think you are also being a role model to kids

Eli: Thanks

( Drew is seen walking towards the memory wall as he walks by the camera focuses on the TV Julie is on during the live shows the TV says Nominations Today as the nomination ceremony music starts)

Drew: Hey everybody it is time for the nomination ceremony

(Everyone gathers around the table)

Drew: This is the nomination ceremony one of my duties as HOH is to nominate two people for eviction I will pull the first key that person is safe they will pull the next key and so on and so forth Adam since you hold the golden key you cannot be nominated for eviction Eli you are safe

Eli: Thanks Drew, Imogen, you are safe

Imogen: Thanks Drew, Bianca, you are safe

Bianca: Thanks Drew, Sav, you are safe

Sav: Thanks Drew, Clare, you are safe

Clare: Thanks Drew, Declan you safe

Declan: Thanks Drew, Jake you are safe

Jake: Thanks Drew, Jimmy you are safe

Jimmy: Thanks Drew, (Camrea Shows Zane, J.T, Zig) J.T you are safe

(Camrea Shows Zig and Zane)

Drew: I have nominated you Zig and you Zane for eviction, Zig

You have been causing all the drama in the house recently and a lot of people of tired of it, Zane you are up by association. This Nomination Ceremony is adjourned

Zig (DR): What the **** why am I on the block I am so tired of this

Zane(DR): Surprise two sweepers are on the block people are just scared of us

Eli (DR): I hope me and Drew can't work out a deal to back door someone or evict Zig sending Zane home would be a huge letdown

Narrator: Who will the power of veto and will it be used to save either Zig or Zane from eviction? Plus! will tempers erupt yet again? Find out next time on Big Brother

**WHO DO YOU GUYS WANT TO WIN THE POWER OF VETO DO YOU WANT THE VETO TO BE USED AND IF SO ON WHO, SPECIAL THANKS TO 123BIGBROTHER FAN FOR THE NOMINATION SUGGESTION NEXT EPIOSDE CHAPTER WILL GO INTO MORE DETAIL WHY CAMPBELL WAS EVICTED ALSO WOULD YOU LIKE TO GET NOTICED DURING THE EVICTION CHAPTERS SEND ME A PM AND I WILL PUT YOU IN SAYING YOUR OPITON ABOUT THE EVICTON IT WILL BE SHOWN AFTER THEY ARE OUTISDE JUST PM IF YOU WOULD WANT TO GET NOTICED BYE TO ALL MY AMAZING FANS**


End file.
